The invention relates to a device for the demagnetization of a picture tube of a television receiver and for earthing a conductive coating applied to the cone of the tube. The device includes a demagnetization coil system constituted by a bundle of electrically insulated wires held together and forming at least one loop applied to the cone of the tube as well as an electrical conductor connected to earth and arranged so as to be in electrical contact with the coating.
A device fulfilling this function and comprising the aforementioned elements is described, for example, in the German Utility Model No. 7030109. The device described in this document utilizes a metallic piece in the form of a spider, whose legs are fixed to gaps of the band of the picture tube by means of hooks and noses and are themselves provided with fingers for fixing the demagnetization coil as well as with recesses which permit of hooking a conductive tape for earthing provided with a tension spring.
This device comprises a mechanical support, whose cost price is added to that of the coil and of the earthing tape, while the mounting of the assembly requires hooking the legs and positioning the noses, then the coil and finally the tape and its spring.